Blast
"Welcome to the pity party, how may I serve you?" ~ Blast responding to taggers and their mostly exaggerated problems Blast is a fairly major tagger; not as old as Relk_Cehi or Acquiesce, yet older than Arceus or M3Lucas, for example. When he first joined TF2Tags, he started off the way most new users do: shitposting. That ended up getting his ass in a sling with Relk and Jesse. Relk soon set him straight, leading Blast to garner several thousand points since then. Blast usually relies on jokes about geek culture, such as video games and the like, as well as puns. He uses his own unique brand of humor to make his tags stand out. History While it's unclear exactly when Blast joined TF2Tags, his earliest surviving submission was posted on October 16, 2014, at about 11:00 pm in America, about an idiot kid Blast referred to as "Jimmy". Blast has survived many shitstorms either as a bystander or full-on participant, ranging from Teaquin's missbombs, The Racist Anon, all the way through every single Taggening. Throughout it all, Blast has remained a cool-headed, positive individual, even acting and usually failing as a mediator for many taggers... though he isn't above a little insanity now and again, like being part of the Wahfia. In that event, Blast was given the honor and title of Wahmbassador, spreading the word of Waluigi to the uninformed masses. Relationships Blast's circle of friends and alliances is probably the biggest on the site with too many quite a lot of people being inside it, them being A Fucking Idiot, Bonkspenser, CP, Crimson Blitz, Expand, Fancytag, Jesse, Legownz, Makin' Bacon, Marmot, Player 1 + Player 2, Relk_Cehi, Sensible Haircut, TheGamingRemote, Timberwoof, and Walumancer. Concurring in this vein, TheOnlyGuyEver once described Blast as one of approximately 4 taggers that are the most grounded in reality (the other 3 names are unknown). Anyone who's actually willing to mediate in such a toxic environment is probably worthy of such a description. The only way you can get on his bad side and STAY on his bad side is if you consistently have a shitty attitude towards him or his friends. Then he won't hesitate to give said shitty person a taste of their own medicine. For example, Player 1 + Player 2 used to hate Blast, and vice versa. P1 + P2 cleaned up his act towards Blast, and the two are now able to engage in friendly conversations. Trivia * Blast is the Head Honcho of the Steam Group "Taggers Against Humanity", even going so far as to create his own tagger-themed cardpack for the game, along with Fancytag's pack. * While his representative item is Unique quality, he often adds Unusual effects and paints to reflect whatever the situation or his mood is. * Blast is one of the few people in history to make numerous bucket jokes and live to tell the tale. * Blast is a HUGE Nintendo fan, as well as a WWE fan. * Blast has used a lot of different aliases during his career, usually either referring to a ongoing event/holiday or referencing WWE. Examples include: ** Blastbackcalhoon ** Blast the Brinespawn ** Bad News Blast (a reference to Bad News Barrett) ** Dean AmBlast (a reference to Dean Ambrose) ** Blast Ryder (a reference to Zack Ryder) ** Shia LaBlast (a reference to Shia LaBeouf) ** Macho Blast (a reference to Macho Man) ** WAHcho Blast (Wahfia variation of the former) ** A Macho Lover (Valentine's Day variation) ** Gaster Blast (an [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Undertale Undertale] reference) ** Various holiday-themed nicknames, i.e. Spoopy Blast for Halloween. Category:Taggers